Ces noms sur les tombes
by Florinoir et Anju
Summary: Où l'embrouillamini s'épaissit encore... Pédale, Zell, pédale! Seifer: Qui tu traîtes de pédale!EN HIATUS en attendant que flo termine sa saison!
1. Chapter 1

Pseudos: Florinoir et sa chère soeur Anju!

Titre: Ces noms sur les tombes...

Genre: UA, OOC, yaoi, fantastique, malédiction...

Source: /Seifer/ J'vais tuer les SeeDs! J'vais tuer Squall, le pendre par les tripes et...

/Squall, regarde Seifer d'un air ennuyé à travers les barreaux de l'asile/ Allô ducon, ça fait un an que je t'ai latté et que t'as perdu...

Final fantasy 8 ou le rêve romantique de Seifer...

Disclamer: /Seifer/ Les fesses de Leonheart m'appartiennent!

/Flo/ Naaan, sois sympaa, loue-les de temps en teeemps!

/Anju/Est-ce que les parties burnales sont en location aussi?

/ Squall/ Arrêteeeez! Je ne suis pas à vendreeeeee!

/Flo/ Tu te ballade attiffé en cuir moulant! J'pensais qu'c'était l'emballage!

/Seifer/ Mwahahahahhaa! C'est à môa! A MOOOOÂÂÂÂ! Alors dégagez les perverses!

/Flo/ Anju/ L'enflure...

Ils nous appartiennent presque tous...

/Squall/ Essayez pas de gruger!

...Pas... ils sont à Squaresoft, on a juste le scénar...

* * *

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fout, mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout...

Squall Leonheart se radossa en maugréant au mur du cimetière. Dix minutes qu'il poireautait là et ça commençait sérieusement à le gonfler. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira.

Bon, après tout, il avait rendez-vous avec Linoa Heartilly, la fille dont il s'était entiché depuis... quelques mois... Et il est connu que les filles aiment se faire désirer;c'était, du moins, l'une des grandes vérités universelles que clamait Selphie Heartilly, sa meilleure amie et soeur de l'objet de ses attentes dans pas mal de sens du terme...

... M'enfin, il en avait marre quand même... Il n'avait jamais été très patient...

Il en était là de ses réflections quand il vit une silhouette arriver.

D'un pas sûr et cadencé,sucré par de petits cris exaspérants,Linoa rejoignit le beau mâle qu'elle contemplait bouillir d'impatience quelques minutes plus tôt tapie derrière un saule pleureur.

- Kyaaa,alalaa Squall je m'excuuuuuuuse j'ai trébuché sur une horriiiibble tombe!

Le jeune homme se redressa et lui sourit.

- Ca va, tu ne t'es pas fait mal, j'espère?

- Oooh tu sais, une fille doit savoir prendre des risques pour être jolie, je ne compte plus les fois où mes talons hauts se sont emmelés cognés ou bien coincés sur je ne sais quelle bizzarerie...comme ces affreuses tombes...ohlalaa, ça ne te fiche pas la trouille ici Squall?

-Heu... Pas vraiment... Pour moi, les gens en dessous d'un gros bloc de pierre ont tendance à rester sous ce gros bloc de pierre, tu vois? Quand t'es mort, t'es mort, les trucs de zombies et tout ça... J'y crois pas.

- Ah bon... Mais quand même, c'est assez morbide. J'ai toujours pensé que si les fantômes erraient, c'était simplement parce qu'ils ne supportaient plus tous ces insectes répugnants qu'ils doivent se coltiner là-dessous! Yeark! On fait un tour?

- Dans le cimetière? Demanda Squall, Mais...

La jeune fille leva un sourcil finement épilé.

- Bah quoi? T'as peur des fantômes de tes ancêtres? Mais non, t'y crois pas! Moi, j'aime assez l'ambiance! Allez Squall dépêche! Cria-t-elle, les deux talons hauts entre les stèles, écrasant le gravier où gisaient quelques pétales de bouquets flétris.

Squall resta un moment planté comme un con. Puis il se rappela les bonnes paroles de Selphie;

_"-Squalli-chou, l'esprit de contradiction est LE trait de caractère féminin par excellence. Ne cherche pas à comprendre, suis comme un toutou et tu tireras ton coup."_

Il secoua la tête et se mit en marche pour rejoindre Linoa.

* * *

Les terres de Fostin semblaient être un excellent engrais pour pierres tombales... Les innombrables croix grignotées par les ans peinaient à se dresser au-dessus de la brume et l'on voyait à peine la grosseur des tombes et le nom des demeurants... On aurait dit ce cimetière sorti d'un film signé Tim Burton et s'il fallut choisir où reposer en paix, c'est dans un vase mortuaire au dessus de la cheminée de pépé que Linoa aurait souhaité demeurer...

- Il y a presque plus de tombes ici que je ne reçois de lettres d'amour chaque années... C'est dire si c'est beaucoup!

- Mouais... Difficile de croire qu'il y a eut autant de macchabés pour un trou paumé comme le nôtre...

Le jeune homme ne croyait peut-être pas aux esprits mais l'ambiance des lieux était tellement parlante que même lui se laissait prendre par le côté morbide. Toutes ces tombes, cette brume et lui se balladant au milieu de ces édifices, centenaires parfois, avec -du moins il l'espérait- sa petite amie...

- On s'croirait dans les années cinquante... Marmonna-t-il.

Il frissonna -la brume était très humide- et eut une idée; Linoa devait avoir plus froid que lui avec sa petite veste! Tentant de rester nonchalent, il se rapprocha doucement de sa proie, tendant le bras pour le passer autour des fines et douces épaules frissonnantes...

- WOAH!

... Et se rétama lamentablement, son pied ayant heurté l'une des tombes à moitié détruite.

- KYAAAAAAH! KYAAAAAH! Ooooh zuut KYAAAAH...

De toute évidence, la jeune fille était une virtuose de la corde vocale et n'hésitait pas à en user pour faire d'un rien un drame, de Winnie l'Ourson un tueur en série... Ou bien d'une petite chute une séance de Best Jumping qui aurait mal tournée...

- Heu... Linoa? C'est gentil de tant... t'affoler mais... à part mon égo, rien de cassé...

- Aaaah Squall ooh non mais... regarde!

SQUALL LEONHEART

NE LE 23/08/1985

MORT LE 23/08/2003

-WOAH!

Squall se releva d'un bond, fit quelques pas en arrière... Se frotta les yeux et soupira en se prennant la tête dans la main.

_Oh putain, je suis vraiment trop con..._

Il se rapprocha du mausolée et déchiffra:

FAMILLE LEONHEART

Suivit d'une série de noms et de dates de vies et de morts.

_Gééénial... Entre toutes les tombes, l'a fallu que je tombe sur celle de ma famille... Selphie prendrait ça pour un signe..._

- Squall... Ca va! Excuse moi, j'ai été bête de crier ainsi... Enfin, y a que toi, LEONHEART, pour tomber nez à nez sur la tombe de tes ancêtres!

Elle riait mais son visage crispé semblait crier encore.

_SQUALL LEONHEART!.. SQUALL, c'était ton nom sur la pierre... Ooooh faites que mes jolis yeux aient mal vus! Mais...Mais!_

Elle s'était trop brusquement retournée: visiblement et pour la première fois(depuis qu'un de ses ex avait mal assortis ses fringues), Linoa ne feignait pas la peur.

Et quand elle lut à voix haute:

FAMILLE HEARTILLY

sur le mausolée voisin, elle dut prier sa voix de ne pas sortir.

_Merde, pourquoi je flippe comme ça... C'est trop bizarre... C'est normal de trouver des tombes dans un cimetière, merde!_

- Linoa?

- Squall, nos morts habitent le même quartier...

Le garçon haussa un sourcil et rejoignit la brune.

- Et ben... Cligna-t-il des yeux en se grattant la tête.

Il regarda les deux mausolées.

- En tout cas, il y a plus de résidents du côté de chez moi... Regarde, il y a presque deux fois plus de noms... Attends... Il y a deux fois plus de noms ET une liste à part!

Les deux adolescents se rapprochèrent de la série de noms un peu écartée du reste. Ils faisaient partis du même caveau mais semblaient mis à l'écart...

- F... Fe... Trop vieux, j'arrive pas à déchiffrer...

- Wow... Son corps doit être aussi indescriptible que son nom sur cette pierre... Dégueu... Ca a l'air mieux en dessous... Mmouais j'vois un A, une barre et une boucle... Pas top... En dessous?

- Hmm... Attend... Ma... Maën... Ouais, on lit... Maën, Esten, Terry, Kael, Sin, Dint et Phileas... C'est le dernier.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

- Mais pourquoi ils sont à l'écart, tous ces mecs? J'ai vu des hommes aussi dans les noms rassemblés...

- Bizarre...

Linoa passa son doigt sur la pierre pour glisser des noms aux dates.

- 1724-1742... Ca, c'est pour le deuxième de la liste... Il a pas vécu longtemps le pauvre! Après... J'vois pas, non...non...Ah, ce Maën là, 1819-1837. Bah lui non plus il a pas eu une longue vie... Dix-huit ans.

Squall, qui était en train de lire les dates du dessous, s'exclama.

- Ca alors! Moi aussi! 1871-1889, 1907-1925... Et les autres... Ca va jamais au-delà des dix-huit ans. Peut-être que tous ceux qui sont morts à dix-huit ans sont là?

Mais alors qu'il énonçait cette possibilité, quelque chose en lui hurla que c'était faux. Il eut la certitude qu'il y avait autre chose. Un frisson lui secoua les os, et il n'était pas dû à la brume...

_N'importe quoi... Je deviens parano..._

- Bah non, regarde Squall! A côté y'en a qui sont morts pareil, à dix-huit et ils sont pas sur l'autre liste! Une Nina et aussi... Oui, là! Gabriel! Mais c'est quoi cette liste! Squall... Je t'avoue que j'ai un peu peur et je sais pas pourquoi, c'est idiot, j'ai un drôle de... enfin je la sens pas trop cette liste! Squall! Tu m'écoute oui!

- Hein? Oh... Il...Il doit y avoir une explication... Ouais... Mais... Je t'avouerais que c'est glauque là... Je t'invite à boire un truc?

_Une fois sortit d'ici, ces conneries me sembleront vraiment stupides et risibles... Ouais... N'empêche, c'est flippant..._

- D'ac'! On fiche le camp! En plus j'ai froid! Adios les ancêtres!

Elle aggrippa Squall avant de s'élancer telle une furie à travers les sinistres couloirs funèbres...

* * *

-... Et arrête un peu de faire cette tête! Tu ne PEUX pas détester TOUT ce qui a rapport avec Fostin!

- On parie...

- Seifer! Ok, ce n'est pas Galbadia, mais ça peut être sympa aussi, les petits villages! Convivial et tout!

- Ouais, c'est merveilleux de savoir que le bouseux au nord du patelin sâche que le grand-père qui tient la quinquallerie a levé la brebis de son voisin...

- SEI-FER! D'un, tu déformes mes propos, de deux, tes clichés sur les villages sont totalement grotesques! Et...

- Ok c'est bon la ferme!

Quistis soupira et remit une mèche de cheveux blonde derrière son oreille, regardant avec exaspération son jumeaux shouter dans une poubelle, manifestement toujours en train de ruminer son malheur de croupir dans un trou de même pas cent culs... Une semaine qu'il ralait d'avoir attérit ici alors que c'était de son propre chef qu'il avait quitté Galbadia et leur mère. Une semaine qu'elle se démenait pour tenter de le distraire, sans succés...

En dernier recours, elle avait donc décidé de présenter l'irascible citadin à ses amis; Zell Dincht, un ami d'enfance et Irvine Kinnéas, nouveau venu exilé ici après un... incident... Zell étant très enthousiaste et Irvine assez similaire à Seifer, elle espérait qu'ils le fasse s'intégrer. Elle leurs avait donné rendez-vous dans le seul bar du village, lieu habituel de rencontre.

... Quistis espérait simplement que le caractère un peu... difficile de son frère ne ferait pas fuir ses amis en courrant...

Ils arrivèrent en vue du bar et la blonde stoppa d'un coup en murmurant un juron.

- Que t'arrive-t-il, chère soeur, ton poivrot préféré n'est pas là pour le karaoké?

- Crétin... Soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel avant de répondre, il y a quelqu'un d'indésirable, c'est tout...

Seifer jeta un coup d'oeil curieux et vit, outre les paysans, une bande de jeunes attablée au fond.

- Et lequel parmis ces jolis p'tit culs est l'"indésirable"? Dit-il en reluquant, appréciateur.

La jeune femme allait répondre quand un des adolescents aux long cheveux bruns ondulés héla.

- Mais si ce n'est pas notre magnifique fantasme sur pattes que voilà! Et bien accompagnée, semblerait-il! Quis'!

La blonde gromella et se résigna à entrer, suivis de son frère, souriant moqueusement.

Le groupe leur laissa la place pour s'installer et le grand blond put enfin détailler les amis de sa soeur.

Bi il était mais sa préférence allait plutôt vers les hommes malgrès la beauté des deux brunettes en face de lui.

L'une avait les cheveux noirs, de beaux yeux bruns sombres dans un visage de poupée et portait un petit chemisier à dentelle et une mini-jupe mettant en valeur une anatomie des plus attreyantes. L'autre avait un regard vert qui pétillait de joie et de malice, d'assez courts cheveux châtains foncés qui encadraient des traîts mutins et portait une salopette jaune et un petit top vert fluo. Seifer sentit en elle une camarade de libido; la jeune fille l'avait littéralement dévoré du regard.

Le jeune homme qui les avait appelés était aussi très interressant; grand, mince, les yeux d'une rare teinte violette dotés d'une lueur narquoise, un séduisant visage criant le dragueur impénitant et une belle chevelure aux longues ondulations caramels. Il y avait à sa droite un petit punk blond au regard bleu electrique et au grand sourire enjoué qui semblait monté sur ressort; il faisait de petits bonds sur son siège. Canon mais fatiguant, décréta Seifer.

Selphie, limite la bave aux lèvres demanda à Quistis.

- Et si tu nous présentait ton beau compagnon!

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, jeta un regard mi-méprisant mi-irrité à Linoa qui lui rendit un sourire mielleux et fit les présentations.

- C'est Seifer, mon frère, Seifer, voici Linoa, Selphie, Irvine et Zell.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Quistis s'enquit.

- Alors, vous racontez quoi de beau?

- Lin' et Squall étaient en train de nous raconter un truc flippant! Pépia Selphie.

- Leonheart! Il est là lui aussi? Grimaça la blonde.

- Ouais, l'est allé couler un bronze!Aiheu!

Le punk se retourna ulcéré vers celui qui venait de lui claquer le crâne.

- Heeyyyyy Squall!

- 'T'apprendras à dire des conneries...

Quistis lui lança un regard mauvais auquel il ne réagit pas et il alla s'asseoir sur le siège vide à côté de Linoa qui l'accueuillit avec un sourire niais.

- Salut... Intervint Seifer en tendant la main avec un regard des plus vicieux, alors comme ça, t'es un Leonheart... Et ben... On m'avait dit que les filles de ta famille étaient toutes plus hideuses les unes que les autres mais en fait, t'es super mignonne!

_Putain d'euphémisme, c'est le gars le plus bandant qu'j'ai jamais reluqué... A part moi-même..._

Le nouvel arrivant semblait légèrement plus fin et petit qu'Irvine mais tout aussi bien proportionné et des mèches auburnes sensuellement désordonnées retombaient devant un visage aux beaux traits fins. Il avait des lèvres pleines et délicatement rosées et les yeux les plus fascinants que Seifer ait jamais vus; un peu en amande, bordés de longs cils noirs et aux iris où le bleu et le gris se combattaient, semblant se méler et se déméler.

Le jeune homme se statufia sur son siège; pas grand chose pouvait énerver Squall mais les allusions à son apparence UN PEU féminine le mettait relativement en rogne, étant donné qu'il avait subi ça toute son enfance.

- Et la légendaire connerie qu'on attribue aux _mâles_ Almasy n'est apparemment pas qu'une légende... Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix presque aussi glaciale que ses yeux.

- Humm, mais c'est qu'_elle_ a du répondant!

Les autres membres de la tablée déglutirent et écartèrent sensiblement leurs chaises; Seifer ne le savait pas encore, mais faire enrager Squall était une chose très néfaste pour la santé. Combien de morveux apparemment plus grands et plus costauds s'étaient fait avoir par la frèle apparence du garçon!

Mais le grand blond fut "sauvé" sans le savoir par Selphie qui fit d'une pierre deux coups en défendant son meilleur ami et en évitant une mort lente et douloureuse au bel étalon qu'elle comptait bien chevaucher...

- Booooon, si ces _messieurs_ ont finis, on va pouvoir entendre la suite des aventures de la frangine et Squalli-chou!

Le brun décrispa les poings, jeta un regard noir à la jeune fille, un autre cryogénisant à Seifer qui lui rendit un sourire moqueur et séduisant, se gardant de montrer le mouvement de recul qu'il faillit faire et demanda en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Où on en était déjà?

- Le coup de la liste! Piailla Linoa, se réattribuant l'attention qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû perdre, du moins selon elle...

- Putain de coïncidences les mecs! Bondit Zell.

Quistis haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- On peut rembobiner?

Selphie résuma, coupant le sifflet à sa soeur.

- Bah, Squall et Lin' se tripotaient dans le cimetière...

- On se tripotait pas... Maugréa Squall.

- Vous auriez dû! Trancha la petite brune, bref, Squall s'est rétamé sur son caveau de famille...

- Merci Selphie, mon honneur et ma dignité restent saufs grâce à toi...

- Arrête de m'interrompre! Dooooonc, il tombe et là, paf, ils hallucinent le nom de Squalli-chou sur la tombe! S'ensuit le flip de leur vie pis après ils voient qu'en fait, c'est qu'une allu mais que c'est bel et bien un tombeau appartenant à la famille Leonheart! Et Linoa voit d'un coup le nôtre juste à côté!

- Vas-y, parle de la liste, la liste, la liste! Trépigna Zell en donnant de petits coups de poings dans l'air comme s'il était en train de combattre Casper le fantôme.

- Vivivi, tout de suite! Alors là, ils lisent les noms et les dates et ils s'aperçoivent que c'est plus remplit chez Squalli et qu'en plus, il y a une liste à l'écart! Et sur cette liste... Que des garçons morts à dix-huit ans! Combien?

- Douze! Couina Linoa comme s'il s'agissait du nombre de collants qu'elle avait filé. Vous vous rendez compte!

- Tu sais, étalés sur plusieurs siècles, pas vraiment non... Sourit Irvine, amusé.

- Re-putain de coïncidences les mecs! Répéta Zell.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de particulièrement extraordinaire dans cette histoire... Intervint Quistis, l'air ennuyé, Les Almasy ont aussi un tombeau famillial, ainsi que les Dintch. Nos familles ont presque toujours vécues ici, après tout, et le cimetière n'est pas immense, je vous le rappelle...

- Je t'interrompt, chère soeur, je trouve ça plutôt interressant que tous les burnés Leonheart clamsent dans la fraicheur de leur dix-huitième printemps... Il fit un grand sourire à Squall et sussura, Quand fêteras-tu les tiens?

- Tiens, je suis un mec maintenant, grogna sarcastiquement le brun.

- Tu serais resté ma belle demoiselle mais j'aime bien l'idée de ton proche enterrement, je pourrais t'offrir des fleurs sans me prendre un regard de psychopathe congelé...

Squall décida d'ignorer l'abominable emmerdeur que sa chance coutumière avait décidé de lui faire rencontrer et souligna à l'intention de tout le monde.

-De toute façon on a trouvé dans la liste normale d'autres gens morts à dix-huit ans. Si ça se trouve, c'est pour des raisons médicales ou une autre connerie du genre qu'ils ont été mis à l'écart...

- Squalli-chou, ton romantisme et ton sens du romanesque sont véritablement à pleurer! Pesta Selphie en faisant une petite moue adorable.

- ON A QU'A MENER L'ENQUETE! Hurla soudainement Zell qui semblait métamorphosé en cocotte-minute.

- Comme si j'avais que ça à foutre... Maugréa Squall en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mais c'est une excellente idée! S'exclama Selphie. Et tu _n'as_ QUE ça à foutre, mon p'tit Squalli-chou!

- Faudrait que je m'achète d'autres chaussures... Songea Linoa à voix haute, complètement hors-sujet.

Quistis allait refuser, arguant la puérilité de la chose mais avant qu'elle ait pu donner son avis, Seifer déclara.

- Je marche, ça m'fera toujours moins chier que compter les bouses de vaches dans le pré voisin...

Voyant que son frère montrait enfin un peu d'intêret pour quelque chose depuis son arrivée, la blonde s'inclina.

- Allons-y... Soupira-t-elle.

- Je vous suis... De toute façon,j'ai déjà sauté toutes les minettes potables du coin... Renchérit Irvine.

- Booooooooooon! Bondit Selphie, envoyant valser sa chaise dans les jambes du vieux berger à sa droite indifférente à son cri de détresse et au bruit de sa chute, première étape: le cimetière! Tayooooooo!

- C'est le tombeau de MA famille, j'en ai rien à foutre et tout le monde s'en occupe... Soupira Squall en se prennant la tête dans la main avant de suivre avec l'enthousiasme d'un concombre de mer le petit groupe vers la sortie du bar.

TBC...


	2. Làbas, dansl'cimetière

Disclamer: Les personnages principaux ne nous appartiennent pas,mais l'histoire et le village, si! Pis certains sont vachements OOC alors...

Bonne lecture!Et encore un énooorme merci à mambanoir!

* * *

Le cimetière, déja lugubre dans la journée, devenait carrément terrifiant la nuit... C'était ce que songeait le vieux Déling dont la fenêtre du salon de sa vieille demeure donnait directement sur le funeste lieu.Il prit une gorgée de cognac et jeta un oeil craintif à travers la vitre en ressérant nerveusement son vieux gilet gris; l'homme nourrissait toujours la crainte inavouée de voir apparaitre le fantôme vengeur de sa mère dont il n'avait toujours pas finit de payer l'enterrement. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il vit les lueurs floues percer la brume, il déglutit péniblement et rejoignit prestement sa chambre emportant avec lui le reste de la bouteille de cognac...

* * *

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire des ombres chinoises, Zell! Sermonna Selphie en essayant de frapper le punk. 

- Aie! Mais j'ai rien fait moi!

- Oups, pardon Irvine!

- Où est Squall?

- Là...WOAH!

- Et de trois! Squalli-chou, t'es vraiment maladroit comme type!

- Dites aux tombes d'arrêter de lui faire des croches-pattes, c'est vicieux... Ricana Seifer.

Squall se redressa en maugréant aidé d'une Selphie hilare.

- C'était par là! Pépia Linoa. A droite!

Ils bifurquèrent et sur une exclamation de la brune, braquèrent leurs lampes sur les deux mausolées.

- Et bien... Vos familles ont fait les choses en grand...

- Ce n'est rien comparé au monument des Almasy! Renifla Quistis qui pestait depuis le début sur ses bottes foutues, n'ayant pas prévue d'aller crapahuter dans un cimetière à la base...

- Voilà la liste! S'exclama Zell.

Tous se focalisèrent dessus et Seifer siffla.

- Nom de dieu, ils sont _carrément_ morts à dix-huit ans _pile_...

- Hein?

- Regardez les jours et les mois.

- Hey, mais il a raison! Souffla Selphie. Dingue!

- Alors là c'est carrément une PUTAIN de coïncidence les mecs! Déclara éloquamment Zell.

- Hiiiiiiiiiii! J'ai la chair de poule!

Même Quistis trouva ceci légèrement flippant. Elle se rapprocha de la pierre et fronça les sourcils.

- On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose d'écrit au dessus de cette liste... C'est presque illisible... Une lampe s'il vous plaît.

Selphie lui passa la sienne mais malgrès l'apport de lumière, la blonde ne sut déchiffrer l'inscription. Squall, qui n'avait positivement rien à foutre de tout ça depuis le départ se pinça l'arrête du nez devant la déception plus ou moins marquée des autres et soupira, se rapprochant.

- Personne n'a un papier et un crayon?

- Moi. Répondit Irvine. Toujours être paré en cas de nouvelles rencontres...Ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'oeil éloquant.

Il arracha une feuille de son carnet et la tendit avec le crayon à Squall. Le jeune homme plaqua le papier sur l'inscription et passa la mine sur toute la surface blanche; un instant plus tard, il montrait le résultat aux autres qui se tordait le cou durant l'opération.

- Bien joué Squalli! S'enthousiasma Selphie en lui balançant un claque dans le dos qui le fit trébucher.

- Brillante intervention tu me prétera la saison un de Mac-Gyver... Félicita sacarstiquement Seifer.

- Alors y a écrit quoi, y a écrit quoi! Tressautait Zell.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre.

_Ok, avec ça y aura pas moyen d'éviter les autres conneries qu'ils voudront faire... Oh et puis merde..._

Il soupira et mit la feuille à la lueur des lampes torches.

- Les Mau... Les Maudits!

Un grand silence s'installa et Squall se sentit très inconfortablement fixé par six paires d'yeux inquisiteurs.

-... Quoi?

- Quoi..? C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire!

- Avoue que les dates plus cette inscription font sacrêment cogiter... Observa Irvine.

- Dites, j'pense à un truc... Ce serait marrant que cette histoire de maudits ait quelque chose à voir avec la haine que sont censés se porter les Almasy et les Leonhart depuis des siècles...

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Seifer comme si il avait eu l'Illumination.

- Il faut trouver le tombeau des Almasy! Bondit Selphie en aggripant Squall avant de le traîner dans l'allée.

Zell suivit excité comme une puce en chaleur et Quistis lui emboita le pas, les sommant de l'attendre pour au moins prendre la bonne direction. Irvine les suivit à son tour.

- Attendez moi! Couina Linoa.

Seifer resta planté, médusé.

- Mais attendez, j'déconnais!

Puis voyant qu'on ne l'écoutait pas, se dépécha de suivre en ralant.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent devant une crypte des plus imposantes. 

- Voilà notre caveau. Dit Quistis.

- Sacrée demeure pour des morts... Observa Irvine, impressionné.

- Bon on entre! S'impatienta Zell.

Et sans attendre la réponse il s'introduisit dans la crypte.

- Squalll j'ai peur! Frissona Linoa en s'aggripant au bras de son chevalier-servant.

Celui-ci, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin passer son bras autour de la jeune fille sans se casser la gueule ressera son étreinte, protecteur.

- Oh oui serre moi fort Squalli-chou! Singea Seifer d'une voix aigüe.

Squall et Quistis roulèrent des yeux alors que Linoa se retournait pour adresser un sourire désolé au blond, pensant qu'il avait succombé à son charme et qu'il était jaloux de l'attention qu'elle portait au brun. Mais elle courrait un seul lièvre à la fois, bien que ce fut dommage, le jumeau Almasy étant extremmement séduisant...

- Hey venez voir! Cria le punk dont la tête dépassait de l'entrée. Y a le signe des sorciers!

- Gné?

- Hein?

- Quoi qu'il raconte?

Sur un signe impatient de l'excité, ils entrèrent et regardèrent ce que lui et Selphie pointaient de leurs lampes.

- Regardez ce signe, expliqua-t-il, c'est le symbole qu'on attribue à ceux soupçonnés de sorcellerie...

- Comment tu sais ça toi?

- Ben figurez-vous que moi-même je pratique!

- La sorcellerie!

- Oui! Bondit Selphie. Zell sait faire des tours de magies! Et on a jamais su comment il faisait!

- J'admet qu'il est étonnant. Renchérit Quistis.

- HAHA! Se rengorgea le punk.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a un sorcier enterré ici?

- Une sorcière plutôt! La dame se nommait Léana!

- Léana... Oui, c'était une forte femme! Selon mon père, elle dirigeait d'une main de fer ses terres à une époque où les hommes avaient l'habitude de regner! Une ancètre admirable! Raconta Quistis. Mais papa ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle était sorcière... Maman t'en as parlé, Seif'?

- J'ai pas tellement l'habitude de parler avec elle mais quand j'étais gosse elle me racontait des histoires de famille et il me semble qu'il y avait un truc du genre, ouais...

- J'connaîs quelques trucs sur vos familles! Et Léana était une puissante sorcière, tout comme mon ancètre était un puissant magicien! Révéla Zell.

- Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire de haine entre vos familles? Demanda Irvine.

- Bah en fait, les Almasy et les Leonhart se sont toujours mal entendus, et personne ne saurait dire comment ça a commencé! Expliqua Selphie.

- Ouais, on ma toujours rabaché qu'les Leonhart étaient des pauv'bouseux et des laiderons... Ce qui n'est apparamant pas le cas... Ajouta-il en lançant une oeillade appréciatrice vers Squall.

Le brun lui jeta un regard noir et ajouta.

- On m'a toujours dit que les Almasy avaient fait un sale coup à ma famille et qu'ils étaient de toute façon hautains, et infatués d'eux-même... Ce qui est apparament le cas...

Seifer lui renvoyat un sourire insolent tandis que Quistis reniflait.

- Mon père m'a aussi parlé d'un "sale coup" que vous _nous_ auriez fait.

- De toute façon, les Almasy ont toujours dénigré ma famille depuis leur venue dans ce village. Rétorqua le brun.

- Alors peut-être que vous n'auriez pas dû revenir... Cingla Quistis.

- Bien c'qu'on m'a dit... Une famille se prennant pour les seigneurs des lieux... Cracha Squall, méprisant.

- Dis donc...

- Wohowoooh! Me dites pas que vous vous laissez influancer par des querelles vieilles de plusieurs siècles!

Le brun et la blonde se turent, quelque peu honteux.

- En tout cas, c'est une histoire à creuser! On pourrait farfouiller dans les archives et tout ça pour savoir si ce "sale coup" que les deux familles se seraient fait a un rapport avec cette liste de Maudits! Proposa Selphie.

Ils se séparèrent en promettant avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme de se retrouver le lendemain au bar pour décider chez qui commencer les recherches.

* * *

_**Le lendemain:**_

Réveil mis hors service, gym matinale efféctuée, Zell s'habilla en quatrième vitesse bien qu'il fut à encore deux bonnes heures du rendez-vous.

Il sauta les escaliers en bois pour attérir tel un chat dans la cuisine où s'activait déjà Mme Dintch, son énergique mère.

_-_Salut fiston, tu te lèves de bonne heure dis-moi!

_-_B'jour Ma! C'est que j'ai rendez-vous dans ... une heure et cinquante- trois minutes exactement et le temps qu' j'avale ma potion super vitaminée...

_-_Ton petit dej' n'a rien d'une potion!Jus d'oranges pressées, oeufs au plat, bacon, céréales et lait voilà tout!

_-_Pour moi c'est magique Ma, c'est à ça que je carbure!

------------------------------

_-_ Et qu'j't'chope point en train d'lever une minette, p'tit déchet! Ou ce s'rat l'pied au cul, parole! D'mon temps les...

Irvine jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au miroir de l'entrée, se sourit et sortit sous les vociférations bêlantes de son oncle. Bon, il avait une heure à tirer avant son rencard avec les autres...

... La fille du laitier était pas mal, tout compte fait... Et sa barraque pas loin du bar...Héhé!

---------------------------------

_-_ LIIIIIiiiiiiiin! Bouge un peu! Liiin!

_-_ Raaah! Ah bravo Selphie, j'ai fais baver mon rouge! Laisse moi tranquiiiilleuh!

Selphie se mordit le bras, compta jusqu'à dix et shouta rageusement dans la porte de la salle de bain.

_-_ BOOOUUUGE! Le rendez-vous est dans une demi-heure!

_-_ Aaaaah, kyaa! Espèce de folle furieuse!

_-_ Mijaurée!

_-_ De quoi! Tiens! Prends ce gloss vanity-pomme-canelle et payette dans la tronche! Yah!

_-_ KYAAH! Prends ce vibro dans le cul!

_-_ Aaah! NOOOOooooonnn...on!

Dans le salon, Julia Heartilly soupira; la salle de bain allait encore être dans un état lamentable quand elle irait se doucher...

---------------------------------

_" Iii'm too sexy for Cassandra / too sexy for..."_

_-_ ...Cette conne d'Elline, too sexy for... Squ...

_-_ SEIFEEER! Eteins moi ça de suite, couillon! On est en RETARD!

_-_ La ferme!

Seifer acheva sa fameuse danse de l'étalon blanc dans un magnifique mouvement de rein tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux en sussurant...

_-_ Too sexy , yeah!

-----------------------------------------------------

Un tas de couverture ondula avec un étrange gémissement. L'amas s'assit et un fouillis de cheveux auburn couronnant un visage baillant en émergeant. Squall se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour procéder à ses ablutions habituelles.

Il en sortit douché et habillé mais encore dans la brume du sommeil.

De plus, il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir un truc particulier de prévu sans pouvoir se rappeler quoi...

Il arriva dans la cuisine où son père l'accueuillit avec un énorme sourire et une titanesque table de petit-déjeuner.

_-_ 'lut p'pa...M'man est partie bosser?

_-_ Aaah te voilà mon cher et tendre enfant benni des Dieux des nuits tranquilles... Oui, voilà trente minutes au moins qu'elle s'en est allée loin de moi... T'avais pas un truc à faire?

_-_ Un tr...

Le téléphone sonna et Squall fut soudainement saisit d'un mauvais pressentiment.

_-_ P'pa décroche p...

_-_ Alloooooooo? Ooh bonjour Selphie, comment vas-tu? Mmmmh oui ça va, je suppose que c'est à Squall que tu veux parler... Ah? Ah oui! Il me semblait bien... Alors je serais une fois de plus en tête à tête avec mon reflet dans la vitre emplie de buée ce mat... Oui! Désolé. Salut ma puce! A plus!

_-_ Squall!

Le garçon se frappa la tête dans la main et se résigna à prendre le téléphone. Il inspira et tenta le tout pour le tout.

_-_ Selphieécoutejesaisque...

**_"-_ SQUALL ESPECE DE COUILLE MOLLE ATROPHIEE! T'AS INTERET A DECOLLER DE CHEZ TOI DANS LA SECONDE OU J'TE PREVIENS QUE J'T'ENVOIS TOUS MES CONTACTS DE CARANYMPHOMAIL AU CUL!"**

**"clic!"**

_-_ ... Salut p'pa.

Laguna eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers la place où se trouvait son fils que la porte de l'entrée claquait déjà...

* * *

C'est complètement essouflé que le garçon arriva au bar où bien évidemment tout le monde se trouvait déjà... 

_-_ Hrrmm... B'jour...

_-_ P'tit con! L'engueula Selphie en lui frappant le crâne.

_-_ Salut Squall! T'as vraiment une tronche d'endormi hein! Je te prêterai mon bouquin: "comment démarrer sa journée en trombe", tu verras, ça deviendra une bible! S'exclama gaiement Zell.

Le retardataire lui jeta un regard plus ou moins jaloux en se frottant le crâne; le seul truc qu'il enviait à Zell Dintch était cette foutue capacité à être cent pour cent en forme non-stop alors qu'il arrivait difficilement à émerger quand il ne dormait pas son tour de cadran...

_-_ Franchement Leonhart, tu pourrais faire l'effort d'arriver à l'heure comme nous tous... Grinça Quistis qui avait horreur des manquements à la ponctualité.

_-_ Ne sois pas trop dure avec la créature, petite soeur.

Seifer avança, tel un prédateur. Lorsqu'il fut à quelque centimètres de Squall, il stoppa. Il scrutta un instant le brun de ses séduisants yeux jades et se pencha soudainement jusqu'à ce que ses appétissantes lèvres viennent froler la nuque du brun. Il souffla doucement.

_-_ Ca passe puisque c'est toi et que tu es un morceau de choix, Leonhart, mais ne te fais pas trop désirer, sâche que j'ai horreur d'attendre.

Il put alors sortir son sourire caractéristique(TM) avant de se prendre une monumentale baigne dans la tronche.

Il s'écroula sur la table, envoyant valser les verres et tomba de l'autre côté.

_-_ Seifer!

_-_ SEIFER!

Irvine, qui était au bout se leva et s'accroupit près du blond encore sonné.

_-_ Je compatis mon vieux... La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, je l'ai malencontreusement pris pour une demoiselle et l'ait salué... Je n'ai pas pû sortir pendant une semaine... Il m'avait défiguré...

Selphie, qui n'arrivait pas à se remettre de sa crise de fou-rire, hoqueta à son tour, les larmes aux yeux.

_-_ I... Il lui avait mit...HIHIHIHIHI! la main au cul...et...hahaha! Squally... a une sacré droite!

Agenouillée auprès de son frère, Quistis jeta un regard noir à Squall qui se frottait le poing avec une satisfaction évidente.

_-_ Malade!

Le brun renifla et releva une chaise pour s'asseoir sans plus se préoccuper du bordel qu'il avait foutu.

Seifer se releva en chancelant le moins qu'il put. Il porta son pouce à ses lèvres pour en débarbouiller le sang qu'il projeta au sol d'un mouvement vif. Puis, bien sûr, il sourit. S'avançant vers Squall, il l'aggripa violemment par le col et le scotcha au mur.

_-_ J'avoue que t'assures, Leonhart, tu es bien le premier à m'avoir sonné de la sorte... Mais je te préviens... Il resséra son étreinte. A ta place, je ne me pencherai pas pour ramasser mes dents, je ne serai jamais loin derrière.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il lui balança son poing dans la gueule. Ce fut au tour de Squall de s'écrouler, aux pieds du blond.

_-_ Tu peux me dire merci, j'ai tapé qu'à trente pour cent de mes capacités, histoire de pas abimer ta belle gueule!

Le regard de Squall passa au gris sombre; et lorsque l'autre tâche conclut ses dires par ce sourire si détestable, le brun lança sa jambe et lui shoota dans les pieds. Fort.

_-_ Oh c'est pas vrai! LEONHART!

_-_ KYYAAAAAAH!

S'ensuivit un foutoir de toute beauté, ou comment démolir un bar sans bulldozer...

* * *

Les coups pleuvaient tantôt sur une tête blonde, tantôt sur une brune tandis qu'autour les autres braillaient, tentant de stopper les deux furies. 

_-_ SEIFER! ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE! LEONHART! PAS AVEC LA CHAISE!

_-_ Vings sacs sur Almasy!

_-_ HihiHouhahahaha! Ten... Hihi!... tenu mais le double sur Squally!

_-_ OUAIS vas-y comme ça! Yah, yah! Gesticulait Zell autour des combattants; il avait d'abord voulu les séparer mais n'avait pû résister à ce tourbillon d'énergie qui émanait de la bagarre...

Une sorte de recharge pour cette pile électrique qu'était Zell Dintch...

_-_Arreteeeez! Arreteeeez! je ne serais fidèle qu'à un seul hooooomme! Kyaaaaaaaahh!

_-_ Ah la jeunesse... Soupira un vieux en sirotant sa bière, lorgnant le combat d'un oeil interressé.

_-_ Plus c'que c'était... Jeunes chiens fous...

_-_ D'mon temps, c'tait l'duel à la sortie du village, té!

_-_ Le p'tit blond cogne fort...

_-_ Créfieu! J'l'connaîs, l'môme Leonhart! L'a pété l'bras d'mon p'tit fils d'quatorze ans à l'époque,et l'en avait douze!

_-_ C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI C'MERDIER!  
La femme du patron, aussi grande et forte qu'il était petit et maigre se précipita avec un hurlement digne du Terminpist'astord, son heros de catch et sépara en un tournemain les deux garçons.

_-_ DEHOOOOORS! RAAAH!

Seifer et Squall se retrouvèrent le cul dans la boue de l'extérieur, débraillés et clignant des yeux devant la porte du bar se refermant dans un claquement.

Ils se fixèrent à nouveau, grognèrent et allaient continuer le cirque quand leurs amis sortirent à leur tour.

_-_ SEIFER! STOP! LEONHART! Je te croyais un peu plus raisonnable! Non mais vous n'avez pas honte!

_-_ C'est lui qu'a commencé... Gromellèrent en choeur les deux rigolos avant de s'échanger un regard meurtrier.

_-_ JE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR! NON MAIS VOUS VOUS ETES REGARDES!

Les fringues en vrac, les cheveux pégueux de bierres, pastis et autres boissons et quelques marques de coups fleurissant sur les parcelles de peaux découvertes... On les aurait crûs sortis d'une soirée de beuverie intensive.

_-_ Qui a gagné! Intervint Selphie pendant la reprise de souffle de Quistis.

_-_ C'est moi bien sûr!

_-_ Tu me vois perdre contre ce type!

Silence.

_-_ Quoi!

_-_ Il me semble que la dernière droite venait de moi... Admet ta défaite qu'on en parle plus, ça m'saoule...

_-_ Tu peux crever Leonhart! Tu f'rais mieux de regarder tes fesses, tu connaîtras ma pointure!

_-_ Ah ouais? J'ai rien senti, tu risquais pas de me battre avec tes coups de merde...

_-_ J'vais t'crever!

_-_ SUFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

Quistis inspira un grand coup, histoire de ne pas commettre deux homicides, puis reprit plus calmement.

_-_ Seifer, on va rentrer. Tu dois te changer.

_-_ Les fringues, la couche et le cerveau tant que vous y êtes... Siffla Squall.

_-_ Tsss. Tu m'as l'air bien remonté contre moi. T'es tombé sur un os, hein! Et non, Leonheart, je ne suis pas comme ces gars que t'as réussit à étaler en te faisant passer pour une fillette... Sale travelo.

_-_ Tiens, je suis passé de la fille au travelo... J'te corrige encore une fois et ton appendice de cervelle percutera peut-être la prochaine fois?

_-_ Personne n'a gagné alors?

Quistis se sentit soudain très fatiguée... Mais pourquoi, bon sang, pourquoi avait-elle présenté son crétin de frère aux autres!

* * *

Il fut finalement décidé d'entamer les recherches chez les Leonhart, malgrès les protestations de Squall... Ce fut donc en traînant des pieds que le garçon les emmena chez lui, une vieille maison de trois étages un peu à l'est du village. 

_-_ Première étape, ta bibliothèque! S'il y a des archives chez toi, ça peut être que là! Oh! Squally! Est-ce qu'il y a...ta mère..? Chuchota Selphie en jetant un coup d'oeil à Quistis et Seifer.

_-_ Non, juste mon p...Oh merde...

_-_ Ouais, y a Laguna!

_-_ Ton père est trop chou! Avec ses longs cheveux! Il a toujours pas voulu me dire la marque de son shampoing...

_-_ Ce serait pas ton père à la belle crinière qui t'aurait apprit toutes les ficelles du métier de drag-queen?

_-_ Quand on a les cheveux transformés en miroir à cause du gel on la ferme... Rétorqua Squall.

_-_ Puis franchement, pouffa Selphie, t'as vu ce nid! Squally se coiffe jamais!

Sur ces entrefaits ils arrivèrent à la porte, un immense panneau de bois ambre avec un cognoir en forme de tête de lion en guise d'ornement.

_-_ C'est le comble, des Almasy qui entrent chez des Leonhart...Renifla Quistis.

_-_ Allez, il faut bien une génération pour mettre un terme aux vieilles colères de jadis...

_-_ Ok, les interrompit Squall, avant toutes choses, je veux vous prévenir que mon père, pour ceux qui ne le connaisse pas encore, est un peu...

La porte s'ouvrit sur la chemise crème déboutonnée de Laguna apparament pas un chouia géné de dévoiler son corps quasiment nu aux yeux hébétés des sept jeunes.

_-_ Bonjour bonjour mes petits chatons et re-bonjour mon cher lionceau...oh! Me tromperais-je, Squall, en lisant sur tes frusques défaites et ton minois sensuellement tuméfié une rixe des plus passionnée?

_-_ ... particulier... Grogna le brun en se frappant le front contre la main. P'pa... Habille-toi s'il te plaîs...

_-_ Ca ne nous gène pas! S'exclamèrent en choeur Irvine, Seifer et Selphie en reluquant, appréciateurs.

_-_ Papa, va t'habiller! Siffla Squall en cryogénisant du regard les obsédés de service.

_-_ Puisque tu le désire... Faites comme chez vous; je m'en vais couvrir mes chairs nues...

_-_ Dommage... Soupira Selphie, ignorant son meilleur ami scandalisé. Bon! Continua-t-elle une fois Laguna partit. Squally, bibli!

Squall obtempéra, toujous secoué d'avoir vu ses camarades reluquer le postérieur de son père en bavant presque, et les mena jusqu'au troisième étage...

Un troisième étage entièrement tapissé de livres.

_-_ ... Wow...Magnifique... Murmura Quistis , qui, en amatrice de lecture, était justement impressionnée.

_-_ N'est-ce pas? pérora Selphie comme s'il s'agissait de chez elle. On passait des journées entières à se planquer dans les rayons en jouant à cache-cache! Même que Squally gagnait à tout les coups! Il trouvait un bouquin en cour de recherche de cachette et on le retrouvait en dernier, planqué dans le plus zarbe des coins totalement emporté par son livre!

_-_ Quelle belle famille... Un rat de bibliothèque et un poëte raté... Ironisa Seifer.

_-_ Hey! Cause pas de Laguna comme ça! C'est un écrivain, et connu en plus!

Squall se frappa le front, peu désireux de leur apprendre quel genre de...chose... écrivait son père...

_Ne posez pas la question, ne posez pas la question..._

_-_ Oh? quel genre?

_Doh!_

Avant que le brun n'ait pû l'en empêcher, Linoa répondit, des étoiles dans les yeux.

_-_ Il écrit sous le pseudonyme de... Leon Flower...

_-_ Tiens? Il me semble avoir déjà lu un bouquin de cet auteur... Réflechit le grand blond.

Tous se tournèrent d'un bloc vers lui, les yeux ronds.

_-_ Quoi!

Squall sourit machiavéliquement, le faisant presque reculer.

_Gnyahahahaha! Vengeance..._

Il toussota, menageant son effet.

_-_ Mon père... écrit des romans à l'eau de rose...

Seifer se pétrifia.

_-_ Arg!

Et tous explosèrent de rire.

_-_ Tu nous avais caché ton côté fleur bleue! Hoqueta Irvine.

_-_ Ah la ferme Irv'! J'ai trouvé ça dans la bibliothèque de ma mère! Tenta de se justifier le blond mortifié.

_-_ Mon frère lit des Harlequins... Quel deshonneur... Soupira Quistis sans parvenir à s'arrêter de rire. Et dire que tu te moquais de moi quand je regardais Selaine, princesse magique...

Zell s'appuya sur un rayon, secoué de fou-rire. En touchant les livres, il fut soudain intrigué par un volume n'ayant pas la même consistance que les autres.

_-_ Bizarre...

_-_ Hein?

Le punk tira le livre et...

_-_ WOAH!

_-_ Squally! S'écria Selphie en voyant disparaître son ami derrière un rayonnage.

_-_ Putain Zell, j'crois que t'as trouvé... Une once d'intelligence dans un océan de connerie... S'émerveilla Seifer.

_-_ Squall? Ca va?

Irvine s'approcha de l'endroit où le brun avait disparu et ouvrit des yeux ronds.

_-_ La vache, une bibli en poupées russes!

En effet, lorsqu'ils vinrent tous à ses côtés, ils purent apercevoir Squall se relevant... dans une cavité de pierres sombres avec des compartiments creusés à même la roche où trônaient de vieux ouvrages et des manuscrits poussiéreux.

_-_ La vache...

_-_ La classe!

_-_ Hiiii, c'est plein de toiles d'araignées!

Le brun prit précautionneusement une liasse de feuilles sous plastique couvertes d'une fine écriture.

_-..._ Acte de mariage... de...

_- _Quoi? Trépigna Selphie en le voyant ouvrir des yeux ronds.

Squal se tourna vers eux et finit de lire l'entête du document, l'expression pleine de surprise.

_-_ ... Kaan Leonhart et Léana Almasy...

TBC...


	3. C'est énoooooorme!

Disclamer: Les personnages principaux ne nous appartiennent pas,mais l'histoire et le village, si! Pis certains sont vachements OOC alors...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Squall se tourna vers eux et finit de lire l'entête du document, l'expression pleine de surprise._

_- ... Kaan Leonheart et Léana Almasy...

* * *

_

Ils se regardèrent tous, effarés, jusqu'à ce qu'Irvine brise le silence.

_-_ Attendez une minute... Vous êtes de la _même _famille! J'comprend plus rien là...

_-_ Non! C'est impossible! S'écria Quistis.

_-_'tain ...mon plan drague tomberai a l'eau!Rraah non c'est l'plus excitant qu'j'ai jamais eu!

_-_ Doit y avoir une erreur, les Almasy et les Leonheart ne peuvent pas... _Quoi_! Glapit Squall, ayant percuté les dires de Seifer.

_-_Un blème ma colombe?Hinhin...

Selphie retint machinalement le bras du brun près à aller faire de la mortadelle de blondasse et revint au sujet.

_-_ Les gars, c'est du sérieux! On a découvert une bombe! Les deux familles qui se font la guerre auraient été reliées! Moi j'dis que c'est sans doute à partir de là qu'il y a eu cette histoire de Maudits!

_-_ Wow, Selphie, tu vas pas un peu vite en besogne?

La petite brune prit un air très sérieux.

_-_ Mais non!

Elle brandit le poing en l'air, le regard enflammé.

_-_ Un mariage qui tourne mal, une tragédie entre deux amants et une malédiction naît!

_-_Comme c'est romantiiiique! S'extasia Linoa.

_-_Hey les mecs il reste du papelard! Essayons d'en savoir plus avant de romancer!Intervint Zell,faisant preuve d'un rare sens commun.

_-_ Il a raison! Squalli, sort le reste des documents!

Le garçon s'exécuta non sans un regard cryogénisant à celui qui était devenu son ennemi juré, commençant enfin à s'interresser à toute cette connerie; hors de question d'avoir ne serait-ce que le plus petit lien de parenté avec les jumeaux Almasy!

Les papiers furent étalés avec précaution sur une table de la bibliotèque et les sept jeunes gens se penchèrent dessus. Ils mirent de côté tous les documents traîtant de propriétés et de finances, malgrès le protestations d'Irvine que ce genre de sujets interressait, et se retrouvèrent avec l'acte de mariage, une liasse d'actes de naissances, d'autres papiers de type état civil et des lettres.

_-_ Les lettres d'abord! On en apprend toujours plus par les lettres!

_-_ Ok j'en prend une! Alooooooors _"le dix-huit mars mille-six-cent-soixante-neuf"... _Wow ça date! "_Cher Kaan_" Aaaah j'adoooore, ça fait lettre d'amour!

_-_ Linoa, arrête de digresser et lis, foutraucul!

_-_ Ok, ok!_ " Comment te portes-tu?Mon état pourrait être meilleur car j'ai appris une bien triste nouvelle; pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'ai sû tes éspousailles avec une autre que moi par des bouches étrangères! Me voilà bien malheureuse d'autant plus que j'ai conscience de l'animosité qui règne entre toi et ta promise dont je suis l'innocente instigatrice; j'ai en effet connaissance des sentiments que me porte Léana..." _Y a un blanc là... Ca reprend... _"J'éspère te retrouver à l'endroit habituel, cela fait trop longtemps que je ne t'ais point vu, toi qui m'est si cher..." _Voilà, c'est fini...

_-_ J'le savais! Bondit Selphie! L'ancêtre de Squalli était un salaud qui a cocufié sa femme avec la fille de la lettre!

_-_ Heu, j'avais pas comprit ça comme ça...

_-_ 'tain gouine et sorcière...Devait pas être trop appréciée l'ancêtre... Maugréa Seifer.

_-_ Okay, laissez moi récapituler: cette fille était amoureuse de Kaan Leonheart, donc ton ancêtre, Squall, qui allait se marier avec Léana Almasy-car on peut supposer que c'est les mêmes que sur l'acte de mariage. Jusque là, on est tous d'accord.

Aux hochements de têtes affirmatifs, Irvine continua.

_-_ Mais, apparemment Kaan et la nana de la lettre étaient ensembles avant et les deux futurs époux pas ravies de devoir se marier, tout ça parce qu'ils étaient à fond sur la même meuf, alias, la miss de la lettre.

_-_ C'est aussi c'que j'ai comprit.

_-_ Ouais, mais y a quand même cocufiage... Grommela Selphie.

_-_ Toujours est-il que ça confirme que les Leonheart et les Almasy ont été liés par le mariage! C'est dingue!

_-_Ouai et je compte bien renouveler la chose...mmmh septembre c'est bien non?Qu"en pense tu chérie? Sussura Seifer avec un regard évocateur à Squall.

_-_ C'est pas le moment de raconter des conneries! Gronda le brun, priant tous les Dieux auquels il ne croyait pas de ne pas faire voir son rougissement intensif.

_-_ Ouais, puis septembre ce sera trop tard, selon c'qu'on a vu dans l'cimetière, il doit crever fin aout!

_-_ Me dis pas que tu crois à cette histoire de Maudits, Zell... Soupira Squall, désespéré de se sentir entouré d'abrutis.

_-_Squall!Bien sûr que j'y crois!Je suis un sorcier!

_-_ Donc tu cautionne tranquillement le fait que je vais probablement claquer dans quatre mois, quoi...

_-_ Merde Squall,sans blague,j'déconne pas...ca m'inquiete,et pas qu'un peu!

_- _C'est rare de te voir aussi sér...

_-_ Ne prenez pas la sorcellerie à la légere!Moi, je la cotoie et,je la respecte autant que je la crains!Raaaaaah j'vous dit qu'c'est du serieux les mecs!

_-_ Moi j'te crois Zell! Intervint Selphie en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Je t'ai vu faire, et j'ai écouté les histoires de ta mère, puis je l'ai vu faire aussi!

_-_ Je ne sais qu'en penser, mais je crois qu'en ce monde, il y a des forces autres que celles reconnues par la science et qu'il existe des gens qui y sont plus sensibles...

En disant cela, Quistis coula un regard étrange vers Seifer qui détourna les yeux. L'échange ne passa pas inaperçu pour Squall qui haussa un sourcil mais choisis de ne rien dire... pour le moment... Malgrès son attitude nonchalente, les paroles du petit blond l'avaient ébranlé; il avait lui aussi vu le garçon à l'oeuvre... Il ne se sentait pas vraiment en danger mais devait s'avouer que cette histoire était quand même intrigante...

_-_ Voyons voir le reste de ces documents. Trancha Irvine en se remettant à fouiller dans les papiers.

Les autres l'imitèrent et la pèche se révéla fructueuse; ils trouvèrent d'autres lettres et même quelques croquis représentant des visages. On les sentait restaurés car leurs traits étaient nets... Ils étaient tombés d'un vieux carnet à la couverture de cuir craquelé qu'ils mirent de côté en voyant les dessins.

_-_Oooooh mais regardez moi cette beauté...C'est mon portrait craché!

Selphie se pencha par dessus sa soeur et écarquilla les yeux.

_-_ Mais c'est qu'en plus t'as pas tord, barbie! Hey, matez ça vous tous! Y a une meuf qui a les traîts des Heartilly! Dingue, elle a mes yeux! Mais pourquoi...

Elle retourna le croquis et poussa un cri.

_-_ Aki Heartilly! Elle s'appelait Aki _Heartilly_!

_-_Ha!Attendez...Linoa reprit la lettre qu'elle avait lue précédement et repéra le petit gribouilli qu'elle n'avait pas pu déchiffrer auparavant.Y'a bien un A et là je suis sûre que c'est un I...C'est Aki c'est Aki!

Les autres vérifièrent tous et se regardèrent.

_-_ Merde! C'est un sac d'embrouilles! Les Heartilly aussi! Vos trois familles nous ont fait un putain de threesome! S'exclama Irvine. Le prochain truc qu'on va apprendre c'est qu'l'ancêtre à Zell était l'gourou de la secte sexuelle!

_-_ Laisse mes ancêtres là où ils sont...Maugréa Zell.

_-_ Attendez les gars c'est gros, là! C'est énorme!

_-_ Ouais je sais, on me le dis souvent... Sourit Seifer, suffisant, avant de se prendre une baffe.

Quistis, tenant un dessin dans la main, le laissa échapper lors de l'action. Squall le ramassa et écarquilla un instant les yeux avant de se frapper le front.

_-_ Oh non... Regardez, je crois qu'on a trouvé Kaan Leonhart...

Il leur tendit le croquis.

_-_ Wow... C'est pas vraiment que vous vous ressemblez comme deux jumeaux mais... Je sais pas trop comment dire...

_-_ Vos traîts dégagent un peu la même aura, c'est bien ce que tu voulais dire, Selphie? On voit tout de suite que vous avez un lien de parenté. Observa Quistis.

_-_ Je te remercie macchabé d'avoir fait engendrer pareil petit cul! Pria Seifer. Maintenant, rest in peace... Amen...

_-_ Encore une remarque sur mon cul, blondie et j'te jure que je... MMmh! Shelphiimmmh!

_-_ Tututut! Tu allais dire de vilaines choses mon Squalli... Chantonna Selphie en rafermissant sa prise sur la machoire de son infortuné ami.

Soudain, les portes de la bibliothèque s'ouvrirent à la volée sous des senteurs florales, livrant passage à Laguna Loire vétu d'un pantalon de cuir moulant et d'une chemise de soie écarlate, la chevelure retenue par un chouchou de même teinte et un sourire majestueux aux lèvres.

_- _Rebonjour mes chers bambins!Qu'il est bon de voir la jeunesse dans pareil endroit!

_-_ Finalement, t'as bien fait d'aller lui dire d'aller se changer, Squalli... Chuchota Selphie à Squall en souriant béatement.

_-_Chui au paradis;beau-papa fait dans l'cuir...

Squall shoota vicieusement dans le tibia du grand blond et dit à son père.

_-_ On faisait des recherches sur nos familles...

_-_ Vous êtes au courant! Squall va crever! Intervint Zell.

_-_Aaah la vie, la mort,il nous faut accepter notre fin pour la vivre avec sérénité Squall!Je ne savais pas que cela te travaillais mon lionceau...Parle à papa.

Et alors que le brun grognait en se frappant le front sous les regards goguenards de Seifer, Quistis et Irvine, Zell s'exclama.

_-_ Je vous parle de la malédiction!

_-_Ainsi vous avez entendu parler de la malédiction...Laguna avait murmuré d'un air grave.

Aussitôt les jeunes gens entourèrent l'homme.

_-_Alors vous saviez!

_-_ Comment?

_-_ Et comment on fait pour l'annuler!

Laguna les fixa, sérieusement. Puis il dit.

_-_ Qui veut du thé?

Il y eut un blanc et Squall se frappa le front en soupirant.

_-_ Papaaaaa...

Puis, de toute façon habitué au lunatisme de son père, il remit la conversation sur les rails.

_-_ Comment tu connaîs ça?

_-_ Oh, j'ais été à de nombreuses cérémonies, tante Bernille nous en faisait un excellent à la bergamote...

Squall regretta pour la cinquantiéme fois de ne pas s'être mit au yoga comme l'avait fait sa mère.

_-_ La malédiction papa, pas le thé.

_-_ J'ai l'impression qu'il le sniffe son thé... Souffla Irvine à Seifer.

_-_ Dis plutôt qu'il se l'injècte direct dans les veines... Lui répondit le blond de la même manière.

Quistis qui les avaient entendu leur lança un regard d'avertissement avant de s'avancer vers Laguna.

_-_ Monsieur Loire, nous avons apprit un peu par hasard que certaines morts dans votre famille ont des similitudes assez troublantes. Comme ça nous avait intrigué, nous avons un peu farfouillé et nous sommes tombés sur ces papiers.

Elle lui tendit les documents. Laguna les prit, les parcourut brièvement et releva la tête.

_-_ La mère de Squall m'en avait parlé il y a de cela quelques lunes... C'était lors d'un pique-nique champêtre à Wihnil ... Elle m'avait parlé d'une malédiction mais son ton était léger et son sourire sans inquiétude... Aaaah quel sourire a ta mère mon lionceau...

_-_ Alors vous n'y croyez pas! S'exclama Zell. Mais pourtant c'est du sérieux!

_-_ C'est vrai que les coïncidences sont vachement frappantes! Renchérit Linoa.

_-_ Ah les coïncidences, les hasards... Tout se croise et se décroise sans qu'on ne sâche vraiment quelle force en est la cause... Oh mais voilà que l'inspiration me prend dans ses bras fougueux! Je m'en vais dans mon bureau écrire le nouveau chapître de " Corps émanent"!

Il s'éloigna vers la porte et avant de la franchir adressa un dernier mot aux jeunes.

_-_ C'est toujours interresant de fouiller les vieux coffres, les enfants. Mais faites tout de même attention... Quoiqu'il en soit, je serais toujours derrière vous...

_-_ Moi aussi j'espère être souvant derrière votre fils... Déclara Seifer.

Quistis grogna en se cachant le visage, Selphie et Irvine éclatèrent de rire, Zell était rouge pivoine, Linoa clignait des yeux et Squall... ouvrait et fermait la bouche, tellement scandalisé qu'il n'arrivait pas à répliquer. Ce devait être le moment le plus embarrassant de sa vie!

Du moins le croyait-il...

_-_ Squall! Je suis tellement content que tu ais enfin trouvé quelqu'un! Et fougueux avec ça! Aaaah mon fils devient un homme...

Squall passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avant de finir par retrouver ses cordes vocales qu'il mit de suite à contribution.

_-_ MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTE COMME CONNERIES! PAPA C'EST PAS DU TOUT CE QUE TU INSINUE! ALMASY J'VAIS T'TUEEEEER!

Et alors que Squall se jetait sur un Seifer ricanant en rugissant, qu'Irvine, Zell et Selphie se roulaient par terre, que Quistis ordonnait dans le vent à tout le monde de se calmer et que Linoa se refaisait les ongles, Laguna s'adossa contre la porte avec une expression très tendre sur le visage. Qui que soit ce garçon, il était très bien pour son fils; c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son stoïque Squall aussi excité...

A suivre...


	4. Pas D'uniforme

Pseudos: Anju et Florinoir.

Titre: Ces noms sur les tombes.

Genre: UA, OOC, yaoi, maléédictiooon, humour

/Florinoir/ Enfin le nôtre quoi...

... **attention**, **langage** les enfants!!, etc...

Source: Final Fantasy 8

/Squall/Pourquoi tant de haine...

/Seifer /Car tu es ma reine...

/Florinoir/Dire qu'on se saigne aux quatre veines...

/Anju/Ca nous fait de la peine...

/Tous/ Amen...

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à nous. L'allusion aux paris vers le car vient de Smallville. Et les surnoms de Zell trouvés par Anju viennent de deux marqus de piles, Energyser et Duracell.

* * *

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_-_ Enfoiré! Ce mec est un enfoiré!

Un livre alla heurter violemment le mur en face de l'ouverture de la chambre d'où s'échappaient les imprécations rageuses. Raine Leonheart, que l'ouvrage volant avait manqué de peu alors qu'elle passait innocemment dans le couloir, regarda le livre glisser à terre puis risqua un oeil dans l'antre de son fils. Fils qui passait et repassait en marmonnant des malédictions avec un énervement qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis le jour de ses quatorze ans où ses camarades s'étaient cotisés pour lui acheter une poupée barbie princesse orientale édition limitée. Raine et Laguna avaient trouvé le présent absolument charmant mais le tout nouvel adolescent légèrement suceptible qu'était Squall alors n'avait pas été du même avis et la fête s'était terminée en pugilat...

Raine haussa un sourcil puis continua son chemin vers la salle de bain. Son fils se calmerait bien tout seul.

* * *

_-_ _"_J'aimerais être derrière votre fils", singea Squall en prennant la pose qu'il avait nommée spéciale Blondasse pervers, non mais quel CONNARD!! 

Ce fut cette fois son poing qu'il décida de présenter au mur.

_-_ ...Aoutch...

Massant ses phalanges meurtries, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, un peu calmé.

Après le foutoir/fiasco/bordel de la bibliothèque dans l'après-midi, où il s'était donné en spectacle en réagissant aux provocations du jumeau Almasy comme un imbécile, il avait laissé Selphie et son père raccompagner les autres à la porte, préférant aller passer ses nerfs dans sa chambre.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'il démontait la pièce en insultant le blond, mais finalement plus furieux contre lui-même qu'autre chose; pourquoi cet espèce d'emmerdeur de play-boy le faisait réagir de la sorte?!

Des gens qui se foutait de lui, il en avait rencontré pourtant! Merde, il en avait tellement tabassé qu'il ne les comptait plus!

Mais des comme ce mec, jamais!

Toujours à sortir des conneries graveleuses, et le pire, c'était que ce connard avait parfois l'air sérieux!

Putain! Il l'avait fait _rougir_!!

C'était ça qui déstabilisait Squall, qui l'ennervait le plus... Qui avait fait que sa chambre ressemblait à une reconstitution de Fort Alamo...

Il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec ce type.

Par contre il savait quel pied lui foutre au cul...

_-_ Enfoiré! Siffla-t-il.

Il avait une très forte envie de détester Almasy. Vraiment très forte.

Mais ce gars avait l'air d'être plus qu'un emmerdeur. Il avait l'air d'en avoir dans le ciboulot et avait, de plus, été très vite accepté dans le groupe...

Et il ne sentait pas en lui le même mépris que les autres bouseux teeellement mââââles avaient envers lui. C'était triste, mais peu importe le nombre d'os fracturés que ces types affichaient, leur opinion sur lui, elle, ne se brisait pas... Il restait "la fiotte"...

Leurs médisances ne le dérangeaient plus autant que lorsqu'il avait quatorze ans, mais tout de même...

Almasy l'avait peut-être sous-estimé au départ, mais malgrès ses commentaires, Squall avait sentit que le blond avait changé d'opinion à son égard... Un peu comme Irvine...

Et le truc encore plus chiant, c'était que l'avis du jumeau, et il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi, lui importait...

_-_ Connard! Il refrappa contre le mur, ... Aow...

* * *

Les deux semaines de vacances d'avril étaient terminées; le matin encore frais du lundi se peupla donc de silhouettes de jeunes avachies vers les arrêts de cars respectifs à chaques villages des environs. Fostin ne dérogeait pas à la règle. 

_-_ Tu connais la raison pour laquelle j'accepte de rentrer dans ce lycée pour ploucs frangine?

_-_ Pour dévoyer les "bouseux", comme tu dis si bien, du coin? Bailla Quistis en regardant sa montre.

Elle avait encore un petit quart d'heure avant de laisser son frère dans le car.

_-_ Tout à fait exact!Tu met le doigt dessus et moi c'est pour le mettre dedans!Donc tu oublies ce foutu uniforme de mes deux!

Quistis croisa les bras sur sa veste et fixa sévèrement son frère.

_-_ Excuses- moi de ne pas vouloir que tu te fasse virer dès le premier jour! Et tu sera gentil d'éviter les remarques perverses devant les professeurs!

_-_ Je vois que notre chère mère m'a vendu...

_-_ Hey!!! Quis'!Seif'!! Salut!

Selphie, toute pimpante dans son uniforme un poil trop court un peu partout, arriva à leur hauteur, un radieux sourire aux lèvres.

_-_ Prêt pour ta rentrée Seifi-chou? Zell y va en vélo, ce dingue, mais Irv' devrait pas tarder... Ah, Linoa se donne une dernière touche, la frangine vraiment... Et Squall, laisse tomber, va encore arriver au dernier moment en ayant oublié un truc çui-là...Breeeef, tu vas connaître le lycée du coin!! Pas pire pas mieux que le reste j'suppose... Hein Quis'?

_-_ Lycée normal...Bien contente d'en être partie... Tu vois, mon cher frère, être assidue, ou, comme tu le dis si bien, intello, ça paye...

_-_ Mon ancien lycée ne comprenait pas mon génie... Puis je les aime plus jeunes...

_-_ Gaffe mon vieux, on est pas aussi naïfs que tu crois!On a qu'un an d'écart, j'te signale! Dans la campagne, y a pas beaucoup de distractions... Alors les chiottes et la perm sont de vrai baisodromes! Aaaah, les orgies que je me suis faite là-bas...

Quistis grogna tandis que Seifer, en nommant la petite brune guide personnel, se frottait les mains, anticipant déjà...

_-_ Selphie, ma beauté, que je regrette de ne t'avoir connu plus tôt...

_-_ Tiens Irvine... Soupira Quistis, regrettant ses boules quies...

Avec ces trois pervers...

_-_ Hey Irv'! T'es prêt pour la pèche?

_-_ Hey Seif'.J'ferre les sardines, j'vous laisse les maqueraux...

_-_ Pfff, j'vais devoir me réapprovionner, j'ai fais le tour de la poiscaille, moi... Z'avez de la chance d'être nouveaux ici les gars...

_-_ Pouvez-vous _s'il vous plaîs _éviter d'effrayer vos camarades? Plaida Quistis, mortifiée de voir les élèves proches d'eux rougir comme des phares.

_-_ Seeelphiie, soeur indigne, tu as vidé le mascara!! Salut Irvine! Hello...Seifer... Ah, Quistis. Tu revis tes jeunes années?

_-_ J'accompagne mon frère. Ah, voilà le car.

Seifer déglutit devant le car au moins centenaire qui cahota vers l'arrêt avec un bruit d'usine métalurgique.

_-_ Oui, j'ai été choqué aussi... Compatit Irvine.

Les élèves de divers âges grimpèrent tels des morts-vivants dans...le bus... Seifer jeta un oeil à Irvine, Linoa et Selphie qui ne bougeaient pas.

_-_ Dix...neuf...huit...sept...

_-_ Mauvais calcul, Selph', on aurait dû commencer à vingt...

Linoa leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Seifer! Ne penses même pas à oublier ton uniforme! Menaça Quistis en collant le sac contre le torse de son frère.

_-_ Ouais ouais...

_-_ Quatre et demi... Quatre un quart...

_-_ Je vais gaaaagneeeer...

_-_ Vous foutez quoi au juste?

_-_ Ils parient.

_-_ Lin', ma chérie, t'es la reine des évidences...Ricana Selphie, deux un quart trois dixièmes... Mais qu'est-c'qu'il foooouuuuuuuuuut?!

_-_ Héhéhéhé...Merde!

_-_ Aha!!

_-_ Squaaaall!! On est làààààààà!!!

Le brun fit un dérapage contrôlé vers l'appel de sa dulcinée, se détournant de son intention initiale de se jeter devant le bus pour l'arrêter comme d'habitude.

_-_ Envois l'fric, Irv'! Triompha Selphie.

_-_ 'tain...Marmonna Irvine, ça en fait des capotes en moins ça...

_-_ Vous avez _encore_ parié sur m... Qu'est-ce qu'il fout l'abruti...

Seifer s'était rapproché tout prêt de Squall et tournait autour de lui en le détaillant de haut en bas.

_-_ Me colle pas blondasse... Hey, tu m'écoutes?!

Le snobant totalement, le blond se tourna vers sa jumelle, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

_-_ T'avais raison frangine, il est pas si mal que ça, cet uniforme... Boutons pressions... Le plus pratique à arracher...

_-_ C'est tes yeux que j'vais arracher... Gronda Squall, serrant les poings et espérant avec ferveur ne pas rougir.

_-_ Houhouhou... Notre Seifer est en forme... Gloussa Selphie.

_-_ En parlant d'uniforme, j'aurais espéré te voir dans le tien... Minauda Linoa.

_-_ Ben oui tiens! Tu fais quoi sans?

_-_ T'aura jamais le temps de le mettre avant les cours, ce bus fait du vingt à l'heure en vitesse de pointe...

_-_ Plus un mot, vous allez me gâcher mon plaisir...

_-_ Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes? Fit Quistis, soupçonneuse.

_-_ Les mômes!! En voituuuuuuuuuuure!! Bêla le chauffeur avant de faire pétarader sa machine dans un grand nuage de fumée, on n'attend plus que vous!!

_-_ Allons-y! A plus Quistis! Faudra qu'on se voit pour la suite de nos investigations...

_-_ Ce soir?

_-_ Ca marche!

_-_ J'suis obligé de venir?

_-_ Mais oui Squall!! Nous sommes les personnages principaux! C'est si excitant!

_-_ Excitant c'est le mot... Renchérit Seifer en faisant une double prise de vue sur le fessier de sa cible préférée.

Ils montèrent dans l'épave et juste avant que les portes ne se referment, Le blond balança le sac à sa soeur en même temps qu'un: "à ce soir frangine!"

_-_ Seifer!! Vociféra-t-elle.

Le car démarra et il alla s'asseoir aux côtés de ses amis. Notant le regard des autres sur lui, il articula.

_-_ Pas. D'uniforme.

Avant de se renverser dans son siège,un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

* * *

_-_ Vous voilà enfin les mecs!!! 

Zell Dintch bondissait à leur rencontre, comme s'il n'avait pas dix kilomètres de vélo dans les jambes.

_-_ Ce type me tue... Marmonna Squall en tentant vainement de remettre un semblant d'ordre dans son nid maintes fois ébourriffé par Seifer et Linoa.

_-_ Hé ouais Zell, nous v'là... Papy mobile a poussé un trente à l'heure, un vrai rally, j'te raconte pas...

_-_ J'suis sûr que tu le dépasse avec ton truc à pédales, EnergyZell...

_-_ Hey comment tu m'as appelé?!

_-_ Pas mal trouvé Seifi!

_-_ Ouais, y a DuraZell qui m'tentait aussi, mais fallait faire un choix...

_-_ C'est bien Almasy, ce sont tes derniers neuronnes qui fuient le navire, là?

_-_ Quand tu veux, tu prends la barre...

_-_ Ca se tord si vite une barre... Un faux mouvement et... Sussura le brun en mimant le geste.

Seifer et Irvine grimacèrent.

_-_ T'abuses Squall, faut les tenir droites, les barres!! Sinon ça sert plus à rien...

_-_ Selphiiiiiiiie!

_-_ Bon, z'arrêtez avec vos barres ouais!! J'ai des infos!

_-_ On t'écoutes... DuraZell...

_-_ Mais ta gueule!!

_-_ Allez Zell, envois.

_-_ J'ai cherché dans mes bouquins et j'ai trouvé!!

S'ensuivit un silence théatral.

_-_ Quoi?!

_-_ Quoi?

_-_ Quoi, le premier poil sur tes boules?

_-_ La mode est aux bottines?

_-_ Accouches Zell...

_-_ Nous sommes cousins!!

_-_ Qui?!

_-_ Qui avec qui?

_-_ Kiki? Oulah les mecs, même moi j'en suis pas à ce point...

_-_ Kyaaah Irviine!

_-_ Accouches Zell, bordel...

_-_ J'explique! Mon ancêtre du temps de Leana et compagnie était un sorcier qui s'appelait Faylon! Et ce Faylon, avant de prendre pour _deuxième_ épouse mon aïeule Calixa, était marié à...

_-_ Ca va sonner dans deux secondes!!

_-_ Bah on à la vieille bique en math... J'suis pas pressé...

_-_ Parles pour toi, Irvine, j'suis dans le collimateur d'Andras...

_-_ Et oui Squally, fallait éviter de casser son précieux globe...

_-_ J'l'ai pas fait exprés, merde!

_-_ La ferme!! Je veux savoir moi!

_-_ Alors, t'es cousin avec qui!

_-_ Faylon avait épousé Leana Almasy!!

_-_ ...

_-_ ...

_-_ ... La vache...

_-_ Nom d'un char de Gay Pride...

La cloche sonna.

_-_ On en discutera ce soir! Les gens, on a mit le nez dans un sacré truc!!

TBC...

* * *

**JOYEUSES FETES!!!! HOHOHO!!!**


End file.
